


I

by mattaretto



Series: Names [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: The trio goes to Coney Island, Steve gets sick, and Lucy manages to start a fight.





	I

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part to a series that I am extremely proud of and have worked harder on more than anything else. With that being said, any feedback is so greatly appreciated. 
> 
> This is a Bucky x OC series for the reason of: I was unable to write this series without making it an OC. And with how much I wanted to do this, and make this a series, I just went with it. 
> 
> This is going to be, by any means, a light series. Several parts will brush over/deal with sensitive topics that will all be marked and written down in the notes accordingly for those of you who wish to avoid them. 
> 
> I have several drabbles written, and more planned, so if interested I can post those as well. 
> 
> With all that out of the way, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it, and happy reading!

**March 19th, 1934 - Coney Island, Brooklyn, New York**

"I'm not going on it." Steve protested, looking up at me and his best friend, Bucky. His friend laughed while I rolled my eyes, looking down at my not-so-big bigger brother. 

"C'mon, even little Marjorie here is gonna go on it."  Bucky slung his arm over my shoulder as he spoke to my brother, whilst I grimaced at the sound of my first name and moved his arm from around my shoulders.

"Only 'cause you're too scared ta go on your own, James. " I used his name in retaliation, watching the same expression that had previously been on my face grace his. I grinned triumphantly and looked at my brother.

"'M not scared to go on it alone." He looked down at me, but I was looking at my brother.

"Stevie, 'mon, it'll be fun." I grabbed his hand and tugged a little, looking at him with puppy dog eyes, "Please? For me?" He rolled his eyes. 

"See, that only worked when you were smaller than me. It's not so cute now that you're taller."

"Look, you're going on it," Bucky said, grabbing Steve and pulling him along. I followed after them, a smile making its way onto my face as I watched my twin brother and his best friend interact. As we stood in line for the Cyclone, Steve and I talked as Bucky chatted up another girl. The line grew shorter and Steve's face paled looking at the ride. 

"You'll be fine, Steven. It'll be a bang." I told him, smiling in hopes to encourage him. 

"Fine," He sighed and squealed, giving him a hug

"You're not gonna regret it!" I led him by his arm to one of the cars. Bucky insisted on sitting beside Steve and left me to sit in the car behind them. A boy from another group of three got stuck sitting next to me. 

"'M surprised to see a pretty dame like you goin' on a roller coaster." He commented, trying to make conversation, and attempting to chat me up. I, however, didn't comment and leaned forward to see what my brother and his friend were talking about it. 

"Havin' fun all on your lonesome back there, doll?" Bucky asked and poor Steve looked mortified. I shrugged and looked back to the guy sitting beside me. 

"Not on my lonesome, there's a rather cute guy sittin' beside me if I do say so myself." I talked to the pair while still looking at the stranger. Bucky rolled his eyes at my unintentional flirting that I had without a doubt picked up from him. The ride lurched forward and I sat back down properly. It wasn't long before the trains of cars pulled back into the loading station. Steve got out of the car and ran to the nearest trash can, emptying his stomach contents into it. Bucky was close behind him, howling with laughter. I rolled my eyes, staying behind to chat with the boy I had been seated next to. 

"I never did catch your name, doll." Being called doll sounded weird coming from him, perhaps because the only person who ever called me doll regularly was Bucky, and he called every girl doll. 

"Marjorie, but e'eryone calls me Lucy." The boy wasn't much taller than me, only standing an inch or two above me. 

"'M Oscar." I smiled kindly and looked to my brother to see him now sitting on a bench beside Bucky, who had calmed down at this point, "You know those two?" I looked back at Oscar and nodded.

"Sure do, little ones my brother." I was proud to have him as a brother, and it showed in my voice. 

"Now, how's a minxy dame like you related to that crumb?" I stared at him, anger no doubt glowing in my eyes. I looked back at the boys, both of whom recognized my change of demeanor. 

"My brother's no crumb, you egg, don' insult him again." I spat at him, turning my attention back to him as I stared daggers into his skull.

"C'mon don't burn up doll, I was only playin'." He tried to talk me down, but I was already too angry. 

"Only playin', you insulted my brother, you twit." I turned around and started to make way back to the boys, freezing when he spoke again. 

"Whatever, you're a worthless dip like your brother anyhow, lousyliz." I turned around and walked back over to him, heels clicking on the ground. 

"I don' take kindly ta people bein' rude ta my brother," I stated calmly, resting my hand on his shoulder. I smiled sweetly as he stared at me, nothing but confusion evident on his face, and I trailed my fingers lightly down his arm until they found their way around his wrist. In a short second, I had his arm twisted behind his back, a yelp passing his lips. Bucky was beside me in a second, Steve not far behind.

"He ain't worth it, doll, leave him be." Bucky put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me away before I could further injure him. 

"That broad needs to be kept on a leash." Oscar spat as he turned back around, clutching his injured wrist in his good hand. Steve stepped in front of him. 

"You shouldn't talk about women like that. I especially don't like you talking about my sister like that." Oh god, Steve, don't start something you can't finish.

"What are you gonna do about it, shorty?" Oscar stared down at him, clearly angry, but not nearly as angry as the three of us were.

"You leave him alone!" I shouted, Bucky's frame standing in front of mine to protect me. I moved around him to stand beside Steve. I could hear Bucky audibly sigh, clearly annoyed with myself and Steve. Before anyone could do anything else, an officer walked up to the four of us. 

"There something goin' on here kids?" He looked at Steve, Bucky, and I with an eyebrow raised.

"She twisted my arm, sir," Oscar stated, staring coldly at me. 

"Is that right, ma'am?" The office's attention focused on me, and I knew immediately that Bucky or Steve would try to interject. 

"Yes'ir. He insulted my brother, you see, 've got a temper 'specially when it comes ta my brother." I spoke quickly before either of the boys could try and change the story.

"Why do I even bother with you." The officer didn't catch Bucky's comment, but I had. I knew how close he was standing to me so I adjusted the way I was standing, 'accidentally' kicking his shin in the process. The officer eyed both of the boys, trying to figure out which of the two I'm related to. I knew that I didn't look even a little bit like either of them. Both boys had blue eyes, while I had ended up with shining green eyes, something that baffled doctors. 

"I'll let you off with a warning, ma'am." The officer said, his eyes finally resting on me. 

"Thank you, sir," I said politely, giving him a small nod. Bucky grabbed me by the arm once the officer left, pulling me to the side, Steve followed. 

"What the hell were you thinkin' Marjorie?" He looked down at me, clearly annoyed. 

"Don' call me Marjorie." I hissed, ignoring his question and staring right back at him. 

"What were you going to do if he fought back?" He rose an eyebrow, trying to get an answer out of me.

"I would've been fine." I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes. Steve said nothing, only watching the exchange between the two of us. Part of me felt bad for Steve, Bucky and I were always butting heads.

"And what if you weren't Marjorie?" Bucky's voice grew louder, growing angry as well. 

"I don' go by Marjorie," I growled, straightening myself so that'd I'd at least be close to his height. 

He let out a loud groan, throwing his hands up before letting them fall to his sides, "Is this some sort of game to you? He could have hurt you, did you think about that?" 

"Guys, you need to calm down." Steve was quieter than the two of us, but we both had heard and glared at him. He raised his hands in defense, taking a step away from us. I continued to look at Steve, while I could see Bucky now staring at me from the corner of my eyes. 

"Why did you even twist his arm in the first place? You could have broken his arm! You were lucky to get off with a warnin'." I snapped my head to look at Bucky. I knew that I was beyond angry, and his face when I looked at him only further confirmed it. 

"I don' like bullies." I stated, "You know that, James." 

"God, you're just like your brother, but that's not a reason to twist his arm, doll," He sighed, forcing himself to calm down so maybe I'd calm down too.

"He called Steve a crumb and a dip. Called me a lousyliz, too." I saw the anger return to his eyes and I looked at my brother, whose face was bright red with anger, "Boys, I already took care it." 

"For god's sake Marjorie." I didn't let him get in another word before I cut him off.

"Call me Marjorie one more time." I threatened and he didn't say anything and I looked down, "'M goin' home, you boys have fun." I turned and walked away from the boys, keeping my arms folded over my chest.


End file.
